


With a teacher??

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: /Reader, Anger, Archie - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Riverdale, jughead - Freeform, reader - Freeform, thisismyfirstriverdalefanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: Archie cheats on the reader with Mrs. Grundy. Jughead saves the day.





	With a teacher??

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first riverdale fanfiction, just as a note.

You didn't even notice you were smiling as you held his hand, but everyone else did. Everyone in the hallway looked you over, some of the football players 'congratulating' Archie, but you thought you should be the one congratulated. You were holding hands with the Archie Andrews, the football star and cutest guy in school. You'd been friends for as long as you could remember, growing up in the same small town. You'd only formed a crush on him last year, after he won a game and kissed you in the heat of the moment. He apologized, but you were so happy you didn't even notice.

"They act like they've never seen a couple." Archie whispered to you and you smiled, shaking your head.

"It's a small town Archie, what do you expect." 

A few days later, you were walking down the halls a few minutes after school let out. The hallways were a bit dark, which was fine. You didn't want a teacher to ask you why you were still in school. It wasn't like you were doing anything bad, you just were finishing up a science project and lost track of time.

You thought you were the only student in school, but up ahead of you was Jughead, a close friend of yours. Your face brightened and you quickened your pace, catching up with him.

"Hey." You smiled, and he looked over at you with surprise, taking off his headphones and letting them sit around his neck.

"What are you doing here, (E/C)-eyes?" He said in his low voice, looking back in front of him. You loved his nicknames, he called Betty Green-eyes. It was adorable.

"Just stayed after school to finish my project." You said, adjusting your bag. Before you could ask him the same question he stopped in his tracks, slowly backing up. You tilted your head and raised your brows, your lips forming a question and he shook his head. He pressed his finger against his mouth and looked into the glass window of a door. It was the music room. You hated the music teacher, she was weird. She was only supposed to be a substitute. 

You looked over Jughead's shoulder and your heart broke. Your throat tightened painfully, and you couldn't help the tears pricking at your eyes. Archie was kissing the music teacher. Your boyfriend was cheating on you, with the music teacher. Jughead clenched his jaw and put his hand on the doorknob but you grabbed his arm. He looked at you, a brow raised, and you just shook your head as tears rolled down your cheeks.

When you went back to your house, your let yourself cry. Jughead insisted he came with you, to make sure you 'didn't do anything stupid'.

"Do you want me to call the cops?" Jughead asked, biting his lips. He didn't know what to do, you were sitting on the floor with your forehead on your knees. You shook your head, not bothering to look at him. He sighed and sat down next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. "I swear, the next time I see him-"

"With a fucking teacher." You sighed, raising your head. Your makeup was ruined and your face was blotched with red. "I can't believe this Jughead, what the hell? She's not even that pretty... Is she?"

Jughead snorted, shaking his head. "(Y/N), she comes nowhere close to you. You're way out of Archie's league, I was surprised when I saw you holding hands in the halls. But seriously, if you don't tell anyone, at least dump Archie."

"Already done." You laughed, sniffing and wiping your eyes. "The moment I saw him kissing her I was single again." There was a silence, and you sighed. "I never thought he'd do this to me."

Downstairs you heard talking and you quieted down, straining to hear. It sounded like your mom and... Archie? You turned to look at your companion but he was standing up. "No, don't!" You struggled to stand but he was already storming out of your room and downstairs. You stood up and followed him, your heart racing. "Juggie!" You called after him.

Archie stood at the door, next to your mom. She didn't know he cheated, so she was being friendly. When he saw your face his eyes widened, watching you walk down the stairs. "(Y/N)? What-" Before he could finish he noticed Jughead walking towards him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, a bit upset that you'd been ignoring him and hanging out with his best friend.

"That doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" He said with narrowed eyes and a curled lip. You'd never seen Jughead so mad before, you were scared something was going to happen. You stopped in your tracks once you got to the end of the stairs, white knuckling the railing.

"I'm her boyfriend, can't I come see her? Jughead why are you acting so weird?" Archie was starting to get upset and your mother looked at you with a confused glance. You didn't even notice her, all you could focus on was Jughead's clenched fists. He was going to hit him. You walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't, Juggie." You pleaded, squeezing him comfortingly. He looked at you over his shoulder and back to Archie, who was raising his brow. "He's not worth it."

Jughead relaxed a bit and turned around, catching everyone in the room by surprise by kissing you. You gasped and put your hands on his shoulders. His eyes were closed and his hands cupped your face. After a few seconds you relaxed, your hands sliding up his shoulders and gently clasping his neck.

"What the hell?" Archie shouted and you parted from Jughead, pushing Archie roughly. He stumbled out the front door and you looked over him, finding yourself smiling. In the year you had a crush on him, you failed to notice Jughead was the one you'd been needing. "(Y/N), please, what's going on?"

"Go ask Mrs Grundy." You said quite cheekily and slammed the door, locking it behind you. Your mother had walked into the kitchen to give you peace, and you saw Jughead smiling. 

"You did the right thing." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry for kissing you, I just wanted to make him mad."

"It's fine, Juggie." You waved it off. "Let's go upstairs, I need to clean my makeup off. Then, we can practice making him mad some more." You winked and he smiled widely, racing you to your bedroom.


End file.
